


Prompt: Being somewhere you’re not supposed to be. + “Hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?”

by Zombubble



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Moments verse, if an anxious one, mild anxiety, yuuri's a good bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/pseuds/Zombubble
Summary: Anxious and feeling alone in St. Petersburg, Yuuri isn't able to skate his feelings away. He does the next best thing: vanishing onto the roof of the rink for some quality alone time.Well, itwas,but the new alternative is much better.





	Prompt: Being somewhere you’re not supposed to be. + “Hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenderemrys (brightbluecitylights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluecitylights/gifts).



> Moments!Verse. As a general reminder: Yuuri is a figure skater with telekinesis, Viktor's an actor and a fire mage.

Yuuri’s cold, that’s for sure. The tip of his nose is frozen solid under his scarf and he can’t feel his toes anymore, but still, he stays, lying on the roof of the ice rink. He’d tried to come practice, but no one was available to let him in and he didn’t have rink privileges like he’d had in Hasetsu and Detroit, so in the absence of skating, he allowed his mind and body to drift.

Up, up, higher and higher above the rooftops until St. Petersburg lay sprawled in front of him, glistening lights along the Neva below. Looking east, he’d seen the ocean, endless black all the way to the horizon. The city shined in the snow, and Yuuri caught himself smiling as he drifted lazily back down. He landed on the roof of the rink before he’d expected to reach solid ground, forgetting just how massive the building is, but instead of stumbling he allowed himself to recline on one of the raised areas, looking up at the night sky.

His phone rings in his pocket, loud in the dark, and he pulls it out. Viktor’s name is onscreen, his contact picture there (and where did he find a hoodie that looked exactly like Makkachin? Yuuri can understand bespoke suits but a hoodie is just…. well, when it comes to Viktor it’s not too much, he supposes), and Yuuri’s finger hovers over the ‘answer’ icon before he moves it quickly to ‘reject,’ sliding it to the left.

It rings again. He rejects it again.

Sighing, he settles into his perch on the roof, and is just starting to calm all the way down when ‘I Like to Move It’ blares once more through the night, and this time when he rejects the call he puts it on silent.

“Yuuri!!” he hears, soft. “Yuuri, I know you’re here somewhere!!”

Viktor. He’d found him somehow, and Yuuri sighs. Viktor shouts a few more times before Yuuri floats himself over the edge of the roof, flying around until he finds Viktor out back, jumping to reach the maintenance ladder. Yuuri frowns. He’d wanted alone time, but he can’t just leave Viktor in the snow and Viktor’s too stubborn to give up and head home.

Yuuri’s also very cold, and Viktor is Very,  _Very_  Warm. 

The next time Viktor jumps, Yuuri uses the momentum to lift him all the way to the ladder, making sure he’s gripped it tightly before depositing him safely. When Viktor looks up, Yuuri waves at him, before pulling his head back over the edge of the roof.

It takes a minute, long enough for Yuuri to lay down where he’d been before, but soon enough Viktor’s climbing over the edge, using his arms to lift himself until he can get his legs underneath, climbing over the short wall.

“You couldn’t just bring me up?” he asks, brushing the snow off his jeans. He’s under-dressed, wearing only a hoodie, but Yuuri supposes that doesn’t matter when he can self-regulate his body heat.

Heat. Maybe Yuuri’s colder than he thought he was. 

Viktor moves to sit next to him. “You doing alright?” he asks.

 _“No,”_  Yuuri wants to say.  _“I flubbed my jumps, this injury’s acting up again, I’m not sure I can make it competitively anymore and I’m scared I’ll lose it forever and I’m homesick and tired and I messed up speaking Russian and why did i even think…”_  He sighs, instead, pulling at Viktor’s sleeve until he gets the hint and lays next to Yuuri.

Yuuri moves close, into the crook of his arm before Viktor has time to say anything, and Viktor merely responds by pulling him over, turning on his side until he can wrap his other arm around Yuuri. “You’re cold,” he says, and the warmth suddenly surrounding them is relief, is safety, is home. Yuuri snuggles closer.

“It’s been a bad day,” he says, voice softer and more vulnerable than he’d hoped. Viktor just grows warmer, glowing faintly in the night when Yuuri pulls away slightly.

Viktor lays down on his back, letting Yuuri cozy up as he’d previously intended, a nice aura of warmth around them as they look into the clear night sky. Yuuri’s grateful when Viktor doesn’t push things, a hard-learned lesson, but he’s also thankful for the hand holding his bicep, the arm under his head, the steady movement of Viktor’s chest under his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Lyubov,” Viktor says, “but hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?”

Yuuri needs a distraction and Viktor knows it, and he smiles as he looks up at the cloudless sky. The stars shimmer overhead, their constant, gentle presence reassuring as the earth slowly moves below them. He sighs, this time content. As awful as the day has been, he’s here in Viktor’s arms, under a tapestry of light, and even though the world feels awful and his mind is dark, whispering ugly thoughts when he needs it the least, in this moment it’s calm, still, and even as he brushes hair made of starlight out of his face (and mouth, and Viktor chuckles as Yuuri sputters,) everything is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back into Moments Verse because I love it so much!
> 
> [Rebloggable link here.](https://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com/post/173184874542/being-somewhere-youre-not-supposed-to-be-hey)
> 
> Barrage me with prompts (and help me procrastinate) on tumblr at [@we-call-everything-katsudon.](https://we-call-everything-katsudon.tumblr.com)


End file.
